


Outcast

by ivyness



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyness/pseuds/ivyness
Summary: Yuuri fits in better than he thinks





	Outcast

Professor Celestino has been the head of Hufflepuff for 20 years now and he knows the sorting hat never makes a mistake. There are some days, though, when he wishes it did.

 

Celestino watches as Yuuri casts spell after spell, moving and chanting seamlessly with a quiet confidence that belies years of meticulous practice. If “talent” is the word for “the practice you didn’t see” then Yuuri is the most talented wizard he’s ever met.

 

Yuuri is having a particularly hard day today. Celestino can clearly see exhaustion lining every part of his body and is equally confident that Yuuri is in no mood to stop. 

 

Just as Celestino is about to summon Phichit to see if Yuuri’s best friend could convince him to call it quits for the night the door to the Room of Requirement slams open with a bang.

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit calls filling the room with energy and chaos. Celestino sighs and pulls out his wand as Phichit’s call shatters Yuuri’s concentration turning his rain of flowers into dripping globs of slime.

 

As he dissipates the tattered remnants of Yuuri’s spell he calls down to the boys from where he’s standing, “Yuuri! Concentration! Never forget to finish casting.” He levels Phichit with a glare that bounces harmlessly off his smiling face, “What happened to knocking? I know that door was locked.”

 

“Sorry Ciao Ciao but I’ve got  _ news _ and it can not wait! I’ll be borrowing Yuuri!” Phichit enthuses pulling at Yuuri’s mildly protesting form. Celestino grumbles at the nickname but once again lets it slide as Phichit successfully distracts Yuuri and starts dragging him down the hall.

 

Celestino calls after them, “Don’t be late for practice tomorrow! We’re doing some heavy-hitting offense work, something you both need to work on before qualifiers. The International Spellcasting Tournament will have come and gone before you know it.”

 

The boys wave at him in agreement but before they could go running off, Celestino calls out one more time, “And Yuuri, I’ve finished the paperwork for that new restoration spell you made. I want you to look it over before we submit it to the Ministry’s patent office.” This time Yuuri doesn’t look at him, shifting awkwardly on his feet before giving a jerky bow and pulling Phichit with him down hall and around the corner out of sight.

 

Celestino is lost in thought as he finishes cleaning and locking up the room. Yuuri is an amazing wizard. He has a lot of raw strength and a knack for the more delicate and intricate spells. For all Yuuri refuses to recognize it, his name is becoming more and more well known throughout the wizarding world and all the patents Celestino has filed on his behalf have made him a not insignificant amount of money, more than enough for his family to cover Hogwart’s tuition despite Yuuri’s worry to the contrary.

 

Celestino sighs and thinks, not for the first time, how much easier Yuuri’s life would be if he had been sorted into Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin. Or literally any other house.


End file.
